Quando razão e instinto convergem
by Tenebra Corvus
Summary: [SLASH] Era dos Marotos -- Remus deseja Sirius. O lobo deseja Sirius. Remus está inseguro. O lobo o ajuda. Oh, eu sou uma negação em resumos.


**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens aqui pertencem a J. K. Rowling. Oh, bem que eu queria alugar os Marotos por um tempo... Ah, a caracterização do lobo é minha, sim? Obrigada.

**N/A:** Deuses, essa é a minha primeira idéia original que eu tenho em tempos. Anyway, esta é meio que uma explicação para todas as fanfics de Remus seme que vemos por aí.

Surpreendentemente, eu só levei alguns minutos para definir o roteiro base. Bom, leiam, e por favor, comentem! Quero saber o que acharam!

  
  
  
  


**§§§§§ Quanto razão e instinto convergem §§§§§**

            Hogwarts se encontrava nas férias de inverno. O castelo estava relativamente vazio, pois muitos dos alunos iriam passar o Natal com suas respectivas famílias. Este, porém, não era o caso de Sirius, que se deserdara da família Black há pouco; tampouco era o de Remus, que preferiu ficar por questões financeiras – seu pai estava desempregado no momento.

            Era de se esperar que os dois estivessem grudados um no outro, rindo consigo mesmos e causando o caos para cima e para baixo no castelo, mesmo com Remus sendo um monitor. Entretanto, Remus ficou trancado no dormitório vazio, lendo _O Cão dos Baskerville_ que seu pai lhe mandara de presente. Algo em sua cabeça, entretanto, estava inquieto. Muito inquieto.

            _Dois dias para a lua cheia._ Uma voz familiar em sua mente lhe recordou. _Acho que já podemos conversar, não?_

            _Vá embora._ Remus mandou mentalmente. _Não tenho nada para conversar._

            O lobo riu. _Você sabe que eu não posso ir embora. É a nossa sina._ Remus bufou. _Ora, não fique assim. Não é tão mau. O que está lendo?_

            _Nada que te interesse. Vá embora._

            _A-a-ah. Esperava mais respeito vindo de você, sabendo que eu poderia tomar seu belo corpo a qualquer hora e transformá-lo em carne retalhada..._ Remus não respondeu. _Hm._ O Cão dos Baskerville_. Me pergunto por que você lê sobre um maldito cão fictício se você poderia estar neste exato momento "brincando" com um bem real._

_            Hm?_

_            Eu realmente não entendo a lógica dos humanos. _Continuou._ Quanto mais precisam de uma pessoa, mais longe ficam dela._

_            O que quer dizer com isso?_

_            Acha que eu não sei por que você se trancou aqui em cima, Remus?_O lobo agora parecia zangado. _Acha que eu também não sinto o que você sente?_

O lobo tinha tocado** naquele **assunto. Era a primeira vez que se pronunciava sobre isso. Remus, entretanto, não se surpreendeu nem fez objeção alguma ao que o lobo disse. Ao invés disso, manteve-se calado internamente.

            _Você o quer, Remus. Nós o queremos. De formas diferentes, sim, mas nós o **amamos**. _O lobo pôs especial ênfase nessa palavra. _Seja como Sirius, seja como Padfoot._

_            Sim... humano ou cão, nós o amamos. _Remus espelhou os pensamentos do lobo. _Mas... é errado..._

_            Errado por que, eu te pergunto?_

_            Nós somos amigos..._

_            Remus, é isso o que faz a coisa toda ser real. Já somos próximos. Você e Sirius, eu e Padfoot. _O lobo estava anormalmente gentil. Aparentemente, conversar aquele assunto com Remus lhe era agradável. _E além do mais... Sirius te ama também._

_            C... como você tem tanta certeza disso?_

_            Ele dá sinais. Só que você é tapado demais para perceber. _Riu. _Acredite em mim. A sensibilidade de um lobo nunca falha. Nem nessas horas._

Acendeu-se um fio de esperança diante dos olhos de Remus. Sirius o amava. O próprio lobo havia dito isso.

            _Entregar-se aos seus impulsos é o melhor que você pode fazer, Remus._

_            Definitivamente não._

O lobo pareceu curioso diante dessa resposta. _Ora, e por que não?_

_            Porque você é quem os controla._

Gargalhou, então. _Bom argumento. Ah, Remus, por isso é que eu adoro conversar com você. Você sempre tem uma resposta inteligente e espirituosa, digna de um lupino. _Riu-se mais um pouco, pigarreando para recompor-se. _Mas sabe... se não fosse eu a controlar os seus impulsos, você jamais se divertiria._

_            Bom argumento. _Remus respondeu. _Se não fosse você, talvez eu nem fosse um Maroto._

_            Vê o que eu quero dizer? São os impulsos que fazem você aproveitar a vida._

_            Ainda assim... _Remus ia rebater, mas o lobo lhe interrompeu, não com mais respostas lupinas, mas com imagens mentais de Sirius e correntes elétricas correndo por suas partes mais sensíveis. Era como se o próprio estivesse ali sobre ele, estimulando cada centímetro de seu corpo, com beijos, toques, carícias. Isso fez a respiração de Remus ficar rasa, e ele teve a súbita necessidade de se despir por completo.

           _Ainda assim nada, Remus. É assim que você o quer. Quer que te domine, ao mesmo tempo em que te protege. É assim que você o quer._

_            Sim... eu o quero... assim... _Estava ereto agora, se tocando nos locais em que as correntes elétricas passavam. Era bom... era muito bom... Mas aquilo de repente parou. O lobo riu diante da frustração de Remus, lhe mandando em seguida mais imagens mentais de Sirius, desta vez, sob seu próprio corpo, as descargas sendo diretamente mandadas para seus lábios, línguas, mãos e ereção. O almíscar próprio de Sirius, a textura da pele sob seus lábios. Tudo isso ele sentia. Sentia inclusive o corpo do outro se contorcendo sob o seu próprio.

            _Pois é assim que **eu** o quero, Remus. Quero dominá-lo, tê-lo como meu, ouvi-lo gritar em prazer e saber que **eu **estou proporcionando tal sensação._

Depois de um tempo, em que as imagens mentais foram se alternando, Remus gozou, arqueando os quadris quando assim o fez. _Não estava brincando quando disse que o queríamos de formas diferentes..._

_            Ceder aos impulsos não parece tão mau agora, não? _O lobo deu mais uma risada. _Uma pena mesmo que eu só vá ter... "acesso" a ele uns poucos dias por mês, fora o Lupercalia em Fevereiro. Enquanto isso, seja dominado o quanto quiser._

Remus, contudo, continuava apreensivo. _Ainda assim... _O lobo lhe deu uma "patada mental".

            _Chega de "ainda assim", Remus! O que você tem a perder? Isso é algo que ambos queremos, e aposto nossa vida que Sirius também deseja isso!_

_            Eu não sei o que falar! Eu simplesmente não sei!_

O lobo suspirou. _Seguinte: deixa tudo comigo. Senão não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum com essa sua atitude passiva._

_            Tem certeza?_

_            Claro._

_            Cortarei meus pulsos com um canivete de prata caso tudo der errado._

_            Confie em mim. São os meus desejos que estão em jogo também._

A audição aguçada de Remus, então, detectou alguém se aproximado da porta do dormitório. Pelo ritmo dos passos, era Sirius. Cobriu-se rapidamente com os lençóis e cobertores, procurando esconder a sujeirada que fez. Quando a porta se abriu, Remus estava lendo – ou fingindo ler – calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

            - Remus? Tudo bem aqui? Eu ouvi ruídos lá de baixo. – Sirius falou da porta aberta.

            - Tá tudo certo, não precisa se preocupar. – Houve uma pausa de alguns segundos; Sirius não se retirara da porta. – Não foi para isso que você veio até aqui, não é?

            - É, não foi só para isso. – Entrou no quarto, e sentou num canto da cama de Remus, que este indicara com uns tapinhas no colchão. – Remus, eu queria- – Fosse o que quisesse falar, foi impedido pelos lábios de Remus sobre os seus, beijando-o com uma luxúria que não esperava encontrar no amigo. Contudo, era exatamente isso que Sirius queria. Sentiu seus lábios cederem à insistência da língua do outro de penetrar sua boca.

            Finalmente os dois apartaram, apenas para tomar fôlego para um outro beijo, muito mais intenso do que o anterior. Remus, então, fez Sirius deitar na cama, e sobre ele, começou a despi-lo, beijando e mordiscando cada milímetro da pele desnuda.

  


            Três dias depois, Remus repousava na enfermaria após a noite anterior, em que teve que agüentar a odiosa transformação. Felizmente, Padfoot estava a seu lado, e fez companhia ao lobo, que agora estava adormecido no fundo de sua mente.

            Ouviu passos na enfermaria; era Sirius, que trazia consigo uma caixa de sapos de chocolate. Ele se inclinou sobre Remus, encostando sua testa na dele, beijando-o gentilmente e fazendo carinho em sua bochecha com os nós dos dedos.

            - Como está se sentindo? – perguntou, sorrindo, entre suaves toques de lábios.

            - Poderia estar pior. – um beijo. – Mas – outro beijo -, graças a você, - e outro – eu não estou tão mal. – se beijaram mais apaixonadamente então, mas sem pressa, soltando um leve suspiro ao se separarem. – Sirius...

            - Hm?

            - Sobre... as relações que tivemos... não era eu.

            - Como assim? – Sirius parecia confuso.

            - Era o lobo... o lobo queria satisfazer seus desejos.

            - Então você está dizendo que... – Remus o interrompeu.

            - O que estou dizendo é que nós, eu e o lobo, te amamos. Mas eu estava suscetível ao controle dele, só isso. – disse isso entrelaçando seus dedos nos de Sirius, dando-lhes uma leve apertada de segurança. – Eu te quero de outra forma, Sirius. Não pretendo te dominar daquele jeito.

            Sirius deu um sorriso – daqueles que faziam o coração de Remus derreter - , acariciando a nuca de Remus, e dando-lhe mais um beijo. – Não há problema algum. Na verdade, até prefiro assim. Me sinto meio... sei lá, é estranho quando não sou eu quem está controlando as coisas. – Seu sorriso mudou para um mais malicioso.

            - Metido. – Remus de um tapa de leve no rosto de Sirius, os dois rindo, até que uma dorzinha aguda lhe incomodou no flanco esquerdo. – Droga de cicatriz – sibilou, enquanto Sirius o recostava novamente na cama.

            - Por hora, é melhor você descansar. – tomando uma das mãos de Remus em ambas as suas, beijou a testa do outro, se afastando em seguida. – Comer chocolate melhora!

            - Mais um motivo para eu não desperdiçar os sapos. Sirius... – este já estava na porta da enfermaria.

            - Hm?

            - Te amo.

            - Eu também te amo, meu Aluado. Agora dorme logo que eu não quero te ver cansado amanhã.

            - Ok. – Remus esperou os passos de Sirius se afastarem, para só então cerrar seus olhos e deixar o sono o consumir. _Acho que dá para conviver com o lobo, afinal._


End file.
